Forbidden Love Within A Death’s Kiss
by Zanandrea
Summary: When do you cross the line between Murder and Self Defense? When the man your hired to kill to save a single village isn’t a man at all, but a powerful demon who you can’t seem to kill no matter how many times you fight him.
1. Chapter 1

**A little of whats to come:**

**When do you cross the line between Murder and Self Defense?**

When the man your hired to kill to save a single village isn't a man at all, but a powerful demon who you can't seem to kill no matter how many times to fight him. You cross that line when the demon you are sent to kill. Is the demon you fall in love with as your soul mate. That line is even deeper crossed when he can't seem to get the strength to kill the one demon that matches him in strength and speed.

Dose love save the lord, or will love just wind a deep net over the problem and will everyone fall into the net?

**Tasteful Love:**

**"Why Can't you say it!?"** Yunikoon yelled.

Sesshomaru stood silent in front of her looking away his golden eyes peering off in the distance. Yunikoon felt the tears stream down her face till she could no longer take it she turned to run away to run far away form it all, from all the pain she had felt for so long away from all the hate she felt for not being able to kill the one man who made her melt with each breath. But her hand being grabbed stooped her; Yunikoon stopped and looked to the ground tears hitting the ground the soft sound was the only sound in the forest to her.

**"Yunikoon." **Sesshomaru muttered.

**Forbidden Love Within A Death's Kiss Chapter 1: Demon Vs Demon**

A dark figure stood in the bright flames of a burning village, each painful scream like music to his eras, each cry for help gave him a loving chill down his spine. The man stood and watched the flames dance on the homes of the villagers and even dance on villagers themselves the bright flame flickering into the dark sky the moon shining down on the blood shed. The man raised his hand up to a silver fluff on his shoulder as he smiled at the chilling noises.

**"Please my lord, I prey you leave this village alone!" **A Villager yelled falling to his knees beside him.  
**"You beg for your lives so caringly, what is it you wish to live for?" **The man asked.  
**"We wish to live for our families, for our loved ones, please I beg of you please spare the rest of this village"** The villager cried.  
**"I hear love so often, what is it that all you cowards wish to gain by it?" **The man asked yet again.  
**"Love in powers all, with out it the world would be lost!"** The Villager explained.  
**"Then I must be lost."** The man growled as he sliced the villagers head off with his hand.

The man smiled and licked his claws the spit out the blood growled and turned to the forest over the hill just past the burning village. He smiled and jumped into the air the flames around him dancing around his body but not once touching him as he pasted throw the village and into the forest.

_**Two Years Later.**_

**"Father! The Slayer is here!"** A boy yelled running into a hut.  
**"Thank you my boy!"** The old man smiled.

The old man had to walk throw the now small village to reach the hill that led up to the forest. He walked slow but as fast as he could. A slim figure stood at the top of the hill. The bright sun falling in the night sky made her look demonic, her era showed demonic, but the villagers were desperate to kill the pluge that haunted them. Her body could not be seen very well as she was in the sun light so it was unable to see her.

**"You called for me old man?"** Her voice called.  
**"That I did, you know the job?" He asked.  
"Find the demon and kill him, what is in it for me?"** Her voice cared on the wind like sweet wine soft and delicate.  
**"40,000yen." **The villager muttered.  
**"Not very much."** She growled starting to turn.  
**"Yes I know, but this village wishes your help more than ever you shall get more when you bring us the demons head to place as a sign to others."** The man announced.  
**"Then I shall kill your demon."** She smiled.  
**"Why so confident?"** The old man asked.

The women grinned and moved her head up as the sun went down behind her reviling her slim soft body, a small white horn that only came out just a little on her forehead and her one blue eye one green. Her long silky red hair flowed down to her hips but it was held up in a high ponytail. Her soft but crule human looking face showed no mercy.

**"Are you a demon!?"** The villager yelled.  
**"You need me do you not Old man, what better way to kill a demon then by a demon killing another demon, and if your lucky we will kill each other anyway. My yen old man!"** She growled.  
**"Agreed."** The old man sighed throwing her the pack of yen.  
**"Thank you." **She bowed her head a bit.

* * *

There is pics of Yunikoon and Sesshomaru in my Profile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Meeting Of Two Killers**

The girl sighed as she walked into the forest, cold chills ran down her back as she looked around the forest, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as a bone shilling howl came into the air. Unsure what she scared of the girl shook her head as she entered deeper into the forest she got the feeling of eyes on her. Sighing in frustration and unsure why she got scared all of a sudden she sat down right on the path she was walking, she knew someone was fallowing her but was unsure what, it wasn't human it was surly demon. She sniffed the air a bit and looked back to catch a small glimpse of silver.

**"You can come out, I seek the one they call Sesshomaru."** She announced standing.

The small sound of brush moving let her know the demon was out of hiding turning she looked at the demon her eyes catching the moon light as she looked the demon up and down. His pointed ears were the first to show his blood, his long silver hair flowed soft and graceful behind him. His golden eyes scanned her as well but no emotions showed her what he thought of his foe. He wore and violet and white outfit that made him look paler then he really was, a dark purple blue moon was shone between his bangs, and the two slashes on each side of his checks also added to his handsome features.

**"And what is it you wanted with me?'** He muttered.  
**"Then you are Sesshomaru."** She smiled.  
**"Your name?"** He looked blankly at her.  
**"Yunikoon."** She answered.  
**"I have no need to fight you, your not worth the energy."** Sesshomaru sighed.  
**"Am I not then, then I shall see you another time."** She ignored his insults.  
**"No, you wont."** Sesshomaru muttered.

Yunikoon shook her head and pulled her sword form her side the bright blue holder covered with animal skin dyed blue as well, the blade sharp and light easy to handle. Sesshomaru looked at her still no emotion to express how he felt about the situation.

**"You wish to die?'** He asked.  
**"If you wish to kill me."** She teased.  
**"Then it is a fight you shall get."** Sesshomaru muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The First Fight**

Yunikoon pointed her sword up at Sesshomaru who now had a small smile on his face. Looking at him strangely Yunikoon watched his movements as he brought his hand up to his face slowly and it started to glow. Sesshomaru suddenly charged at her his arm pulled back as he ran, Yunikoon slung her blade up quickly when he jumped at her as he came into range slicing open his kimono leg but not cutting the flesh. Sesshomaru moved out of the way of her sword and growled as he landed behind her, she turned her head a bit to look over her shoulder her back still to him still no emotion shown on his face just the low growl that could barley be heard. Yunikoon watched his hand glow yet again as he charged at her one more time, flinging her sword around Yunikoon felt the tip slice a little flesh on his face, jumping back as he continued to throw his hand and arm at her stabbing his claws at her. Yunikoon gasped as her back hit the bark of a tree and she felt his handgrip onto her shirt. Struggling to pull away from his grip Yunikoon pulled her sword up and sliced at his leg only leaving a small cut on his leg, as she couldn't get a good attack on him.

**"Time to die."** He grinned slightly.

Pulling his hand back Sesshomaru started to thrust his claws into her stomach when the sight of something on her head caught his eyes he looked up quickly to see the small white horn grow longer on her head and glow a bright color almost blinding him being so close to it, jumping back Sesshomaru growled unsure what the horn could do he wasn't going to chance it. Yunikoon smiled as the horn started to form back into her head the pain of it she wouldn't let show on her face.

_'If he can't get close he can't hurt me, if I keep it hidden what this horn can do he will keep a distance, he is testing my skills.'_ Yunikoon thought to herself.

Sesshomaru growled as he charged at her yet again, Yunikoon put her sword back in her sheath on her side and jumped into the air jumping behind him making Sesshomaru hit the tree behind her as the bark dissolved from the touch the tree fell over onto another one and then fell to the ground from its weight. Yunikoon landed on the forest floor behind him her back to him she looked over her shoulder.

**"What did that tree ever do to you?"** She teased.

Yunikoon watched as Sesshomaru's hand stopped glowing and he turned tucking a bit of his wild hair behind his ear, Yunikoon turned and looked at him as the wind started to pick up blowing their clothing and hair off to the side. They started into each others eyes, Yunikoon felt her heart start to beat fast and she smiled her face softening, but Sesshomaru stood silent emotionless as he thought about his situation.

**"LORD SESSHOMARU!"** A voice yelled.

Yunikoon blinked and looked behind Sesshomaru at a small little green toad that was running up behind him, he cared a long staff a female head on one side and a old man on the other, she watched as the toad ran up behind Sesshomaru and glared at her.

**"Please don't leave me behind again my lord!"** The toad asked.**  
"Jaken."** Sesshomaru muttered.  
**"Yes my lord!"  
"Take care of this announence."** Sesshomaru muttered.  
**"Hey, Don't you insult me like that!"** Yunikoon growled.

**"Don't talk to my lord like that!"** Jaken yelled hitting the bottom of the staff on the ground.

Yunikoon watched the old mans mouth open and a bright red flame start to create in its mouth, growling high in the fact that he thought just a little fire would kill her she jumped into the air and over the large flames to Jaken landing next to him she lifted her leg and kicked him in the head, then looked up at Sesshomaru.

**"What can't do the dirty work yourself so you make your maid do it!?"** She growled  
**"Are you not amused?" **Sesshomaru smiled lightly.  
**"No I'm not amused you jerk!"** Yunikoon growled.  
**"Don't speak to my lord like that!" **Jaken yelled.  
**"Don't speak to me like that toad!"** Yunikoon yelled back.  
**"Time to die."** Sesshomaru muttered.

Yunikoon blinked and looked up at Sesshomaru as he throw a bright green whip at her from his hand, Yunikoon gasped and throw her arms up to protect herself she felt the pain of the whip cutting deep into her skin in her arm, crying out Yunikoon fell to her knees blood dropping down onto the ground. Looking up she noticed Sesshomaru and Jaken were gone. Sighing Yunikoon stood to her feet.

**"Well at least he is a challenge."** She muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Let the pain begin.**

Yunikoon traveled the forest for many more days; she had not caught sight of Sesshomaru again, and she wasn't able to sense him not knowing where he had gone Yunikoon just walked the forest hoping she would find some kind of hint to his whereabouts, sighing Yunikoon's vision blurred as she went back into her memories, back to the fight her and Sesshomaru shared, she was thinking about his fighting style trying to break it down so she could comprehend his moves.

Watching each move in her mind Yunikoon was unable to break his moves down, or his emotions. Sighing Yunikoon looked down to the ground tears starting to swell in her eyes as memories she didn't want came to her, memories of her past, things that she had been running from for so long, memories she wanted to just burn away with the rest of her past.

**"SIT BOY!" **A yell brought Yunikoon back to realty.  
**"What in the hell?" **Yunikoon blinked and looked up looking around a bit.  
**"YOUR SUCH A JERK!" **The voice yelled.

Yunikoon walked in the direction of the voice pulling the under brush down to see what was going on, she caught the sight of a group of people, a little surprised to see other people in this forest Yunikoon observed them a little.

**"Inuyasha you JERK!"** A girl yelled.  
**"That wasn't wise Inuyasha, you pushed Kagome a little to far." **A monk sighed.  
**"And what would you know of it Miroku?"** Another girl growled.

Yunikoon looked the group over, a silver haired hanyou laid flat on the ground, a women stood over him crying slightly she wore strange clothes but she was a human, a monk sat on the other side of them he was handsome, very handsome another girl sat next to him a angry look on her face as she glared at the monk, a little fox demon sat next to another little demon a very cute one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A new start**

Yunikoon watched the group intently as the odd dressed girl stormed off in a huff, the other female also stood and followed her, the half-demon stood and growled as he walked over to the other male and sat down groaning and gripping. Yunikoon smiled at the funny humans and stood pulling back the branches of the bush and walked out into the clearing with them, the hanyou stood admittedly and bared his teeth at her, the monk stood slower and kind of smiled to himself.

**"Down boy, I'm not here to bit your head off."** Yunikoon sighed.  
**"What do you want?" **The Hanyou growled.  
**"I am looking for a demon."** She explained.  
**"This is new a demon hunting a demon."** He smiled.  
**"Oh please, just tell me if you know where Sesshomaru is." **She muttered.  
**"Sesshomaru, what do you want with him?"  
"I want his head on a platter." **Yunikoon smiled.  
**"****Well we don't know where my half-brother is." **He growled.  
**"Hal….?"**

Yunikoon stared at the hanyou in conferment, such a demon has a brother, smiling a bit Yunikoon looked up at the hanyou.

**"Then maybe we can help each other out." **Yunikoon walked forwarded.  
**"And how do you want to do that?"** Inuyasha growled.  
**"If I travel with you Sesshomaru is bound to show up is he not?"  
"Maybe."  
"I can fight, I can heal as well, I may be a demon but I am not a mindless slave, I will help you with what ever it is you need."** Yunikoon smiled.  
**"Why should we believe you?"** The monk interrupted.  
**"Come now, we both get what we need, I am sure you can use my help."**

The monk got closer to the hanyou's ear and whispered to him looking at Yunikoon he growled as the monk explained to him what should be done and why, growling softly at the conclusion he nodded and looked in the direction the girls had gone to to.

**"Then we need to tell them and see what they think" **The monk agreed.  
**"Great, my name is Yunikoon!"** She smiled.  
**"Miroku."** The monk explained.  
**"Inuyasha."**

Yunikoon followed the two to a small area the two girls and the fox and cat demon was in a spring a bit lower they could see them but only their faces. Inuyasha lowered his head knowing he couldn't go down there with out being called a pervert and Miroku WAS one so he shouldn't go down.

**"I'll go down and talk to them." **Yunikoon smiled as she walked down the path down to the spring.


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6: Into a new Battle**

**"EEEEEP!"** Kagome screamed.  
**"Kagome, what is it!?"** Inuyasha yelled jumping up.  
**"INUYASHA IT'S A SPIDER KILL IT!"** Kagome yelled.

Yunikoon still sitting on her matt rolled her eyes as Kagome screamed and jumped away from the fire into the darkness Sango unsure why Kagome was so historical about it just stared confusingly at her. Inuyasha sighed and walked over smashing the spider with his heel and kicked it into the fire.

**"Inuyasha! That Spider has feelings to!"** Yunikoon yelled.  
**"Feh, so?" **Inuyasha muttered.

Yunikoon growled and stood up and turned but was stopped by Kagome who was still freaked out by the spiders rubbing her legs and arms at the feel of it crawling on her. Yunikoon shook her head.

**"There is more spiders in the dark then in the light."** She muttered.

Kagome jumped back into the light of the fire moving out of Yunikoons way still rubbing her body at the feeling. Yunikoon sighed and started to walk into the woods thinking on what had happen the past week. She was traveling with Inuyasha and the others in hopes Sesshomaru would show up at some point, but it had been a week and there was no trace of Sesshomaru, Yunikoon was unsure but her conclusion was he had gone in the other direction, he may have even went after the village, if that was the case she could take the money and go on with life, but she wasn't going to until she knew for sure if that was what happen or not.

Sighing Yunikoon walked in the dark alone the soft breeze blowing her hair back. Watching ahead of her Yunikoon smelt the sent of burning wood, the nasty smell of burning flesh, and the sound of screaming in pain cared on the wind. The smell blasted her in the face and she wondered if the others had smelt it yet, the foul smell filled her nose and all she wanted to do is get away from it. But Yunikoon couldn't leave; she had to know what was going on. Sighing Yunikoon started to run in the direction of the smell each time she got closer she felt her stomach turn her nose began to burn, the smell of burning flesh grew harder in the air.

Yunikoon brought her sleeve up to nose as she stopped at the edge of a burning village, all the villagers had stopped screaming a while ago, and the village was burning high, the smell almost killing her nose Yunikoon walked into the burning village looking around for survivors. Yunikoon walked deep into the heart of the village each sound of the crackling fire bore pain with her memories. Looking around Yunikoon growled at the fact she couldn't find any survivors, the fire consumed all their flesh, down to the bone, and those who didn't burn died of the smoke in their lungs.

**"Hello!?"** Yunikoon yelled trying to find just anyone.

Suddenly in the smoke a figure appeared to her, a dark figure stood in the middle of the burning flames, dark black smoke covering his face and body, it was hard to see anything throw the smoke, Yunikoon coughed and held her sleeve hard over her nose and mouth as she ran throw the smoke to get a better look at the man.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: What have you done?**

As the smoke cleared out of her way Yunikoon caught sight of Sesshomaru growling low she stooped still holding her sleeve over her mouth and nose so she wouldn't breath in the smoke Yunikoon glared at him. Sesshomaru turned and looked at her, his hard cruel eyes turned a bit soft.

**"What have you done!?"** Yunikoon yelled her voice muffled throw her clothes.  
**"Why are you here?"** Sesshomaru growled.  
**"Sesshomaru, why did you do this!?"  
"Because they stood in my way,"**

Yunikoon felt tears start to form in her eyes staring up at Sesshomaru a soft growl entering the air Yunikoon reached for her sword as the smoke started to clear away. Sesshomaru grinned at the thought of a challenge when he smelt Inuyasha inter the area. Yunikoon feeling the group enter the village ignored them and drew her sword.

**"What's the matter Sesshomaru scared a female will beat you?"**

Yunikoon grinned.

Sesshomaru pulled his sword and grinned they both jumped at each other the clash of their swords cracking out into the air and they both stared into each other's eyes. Yunikoon growled but her body was screaming out to stop fighting and just let him go, she didn't want to let into anything, but she felt odd about having such feelings about a demon she was suppose to kill.

**"SESSHOMARU!"** Inuyasha growled.

Yunikoon jumped to the side letting Sesshomaru move back, but before she could jump at him again Inuyasha jumped in front of her his sword drawn Sesshomaru jumped forward their swords clashing.

**"INUYASHA!" **Yunikoon growled.  
**"WHAT!?"  
"THIS IS MY FIGHT!"  
"Feh, don't get in my way!"**

Yunikoon growled and jumped into the fight swinging her sword at Sesshomaru he growled and pushed Inuyasha back and slung his sword around blocking her attack, Inuyasha fell back but caught himself from falling on the ground growling he looked at Yunikoon who was still swinging her sword wildly at Sesshomaru, he still was able to block her moves. Miroku ran up to Inuyasha holding his hand Sango and Kagome stood back letting Inuyasha fight his fight.

**"I can't use my wind tunnel with her there it will pull her in to."** Miroku explained.  
**"Feh, Don't worry about it I will take care of Sesshomaru!"** Inuyasha Growled.

Miroku stepped back as Inuyasha jumped into the battle again, Sesshomaru pushed Yunikoon back to block off Inuyasha's attack, but she came back faster then he thought jumping at him she hit his arm but Sesshomaru jumped away only giving him a flesh wound. Looking down at his arm Sesshomaru growled his face showing his anger. Yunikoon jumped at Sesshomaru again to attack when she caught sight of Inuyasha's movements, but still didn't stop herself as she growled low. Inuyasha pulled his sword back while Sesshomaru was distracted and swung it down as fast as he could hitting the ground slashes of thunder quickly raced to Sesshomaru who looked up growling but didn't have time to move.

The flickering fire shined off Inuyasha's angered face as he watched the smoke start to clear away from his attack, unable to see what happen yet Inuyasha's look turned into a smirk as he slung the sword over his shoulder and turned to Miroku.

**"Feh, Told you I would take care of him." **Inuyasha smiled.

Inuyasha turned back when he heard Kagome gasp and saw her point, as the smoke faded away he looked in amazement as Yunikoon stood in front of Sesshomaru her burning and hurt eyes glaring at Inuyasha, Kagome started to run over to Yunikoon when Inuyasha stopped her not wanting her in danger of being attacked by Sesshomaru.

**"I told you this is my fight, I am the one that is going to kill him."** She growled.

Sesshomaru looked down at her he only bore a few scratches but Yunikoon tock the full blast of the attack her body was cut up and her clothes was ripped to peaces, blood ran down her legs and dripped of her hands a little running down her face.

Yunikoon felt her knees start to shake she tried to walk forward to get away from Sesshomaru not sure if he would attack her while she was weak, but she was unable to move, crying out in pain Yunikoon fell to her knees her hole body shacking in pain. Sesshomaru watched as she fell he lowered a little to grab her but pulled himself back, he felt like he wanted to help her Sesshomaru growled at his new feelings he was a demon and he could never feel like his weak brother. Sesshomaru growled and looked at her pulling his hand back as it started to glow a bright green. Inuyasha growled and jumped at him but he didn't get a hit in Sesshomaru jumped into the air and disappeared in the smoke of the burning village.

Inuyasha watched as the smoke cleared but Sesshomaru was gone, and with all the smoke and smell of burning flesh there was no way he could smell Sesshomaru out.

**"What where you thinking!?"** Inuyasha yelled turning back to Yunikoon..  
**"I told you. Its my job to kill him, and I am going to kill him!"** She growled.

Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku ran up Kagome fell to her knees beside Yunikoon laying her backpack down and opening it looking for herbs to help her wounds, Yunikoon smiled and lifted her hand putting it on Kagome's as she searched throw her bag.

**"Its ok Kagome, I can heal."** She said softly.  
**"No you need…"  
"Really Kagome, I am a fast healer."** Yunikoon sat up getting the wait off her hands.

Kagome watched as Yunikoon's horn started to glow the pure white color grew bright and it pulled out a little more as her body's wounds started to heal, Kagome and the others watched in amazement as her wounds healed halfway. As the horn pulled back in the glow dimmed and went back to normal. Kagome smiled and helped her to her feet.

**"I can't heal all the way but it helps a lot." **Yunikoon smiled softly.  
**"Feh, I could have killed him in that blow." **Inuyasha growled.  
**"It almost killed me." **Yunikoon growled.  
**"You're the one that JUMPED into it!"** Inuyasha yelled.  
**"WELL IF YOU WOULD HAVE LESIONED TO ME I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO JUMP INTO IT!" **Yunikoon yelled back.  
**"Inuyasha stop."** Kagome sighed.  
**"Kagome, she jumped into it!!"** Inuyasha exclaimed.  
**"SO!"** Kagome yelled.  
**"Can we go back to bed?"** Shippo yawned.  
**"No Shippo we have to barrie all the bodies."** Sango said.

Inuyasha looked over into the forest where Sesshomaru had disappeared sniffing the air a bit. The others looked at him in wonder.

**"You smell something Inuyasha?"** Kagome asked.  
**"I don't know the smoke is blocking out most smells, Miroku?"  
"I don't fell anything."  
"Same here, I don't see or smell anything… Maybe paranoid?"** Yunikoon joked.  
**"I AM NOT PARANOD!"** Inuyasha growled.

Naraku smiled as he sat in a tree near by watching Yunikoon as she helped the others dig into the ground, blood still falling from her wounds, as they were not healed all the way.

**"So… A healing demon." **Naraku grinned.

He didn't move his eyes away as he heard Sesshomaru walk up behind him, slightly holding his arm where Yunikoon sliced into his skin, his emotionless eyes also watched Yunikoon as she dug into the earth trying to keep her pain to herself. Naraku smiled a bit more as he smelled the blood on Sesshomaru knowing who had done it.

**"Are you thinking of using her?"** Sesshomaru asked.  
**"What of it, do you wish I didn't?" **Naraku answered.  
**"Do what you want."** Sesshomaru exclaimed.

Sesshomaru not letting his eyes off her watched in the shadows, as did Naraku who was plotting a scam in his head as he watched. Yunikoon feeling the pain in her arms and legs of her wounds, felt the eyes on her, turning to the forest Yunikoon searched the edge of the trees but could see or smell nothing throw the smoke, the fires had already died but the smoke continued to rise into the air. Sighing Yunikoon dismissed her felling.

**"Why don't you go sit down, let your wounds heal, you don't want the dirt to infected them."** Kagome explained.  
**"Your right, are you sure you don't need my help?"** Yunikoon asked.  
**"I am sure go lay down."** Kagome smiled as she pulled a white rag from her backpack for the blood and handed it to her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Naraku.**

It had been a week since they had fought Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and Yunikoon had been at each other ever since. The others had never seen them fight so hard agents the demons, Yunikoon was madder at her feelings for Sesshomaru, her wounds had not yet healed all the way and each pain reminded her she let weakness take her over. Inuyasha was mad Yunikoon saved Sesshomaru. On their travels a small village had asked the group to kill the demons in a nearby forest; they had not seen the demons they just knew that villagers were being killed. Inuyasha walked in front as always Kagome behind him rolling her bike next to her, and Shippo sat in the basket, Miroku and Sango behind them Kirrara beside Sango. And Yunikoon walked behind them all looking to the ground as she thought back to the battle, the group a head of her speaking drowned out as she thought.

_Why, why did I save him….. It wasn't because I wanted to kill him, if so I would have let it hit him.. I could have stopped why did I jump in front of Inuyasha's attack.' _Yunikoon thought to herself.

_What is this urge I keep feeling, why can't I seem to fight him to my full power. Maybe there is something wrong with me…?' _Yunikoon sighed.

Kagome turned and looked back at Yunikoon and sighed, Shippo blinked and looked up at Kagome.

**"What's the matter Kagome?"** Shippo asked.

**"Oh, nothing!"** Kagome smiled.

**"You worried about Yunikoon?"** Inuyasha muttered.

**"A little."** Kagome muttered back.

**"Well don't she is a demon and she can take care of her own feelings."** Inuyasha explained.

**"Its still nice to talk about it."** Kagome announced.

**"Feh, Not for demons."** Inuyasha muttered looking away.

'_Inuyasha… what are you hiding inside, what wont you tell me?' _Kagome thought to herself as she watched him.

Suddenly Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air, Kagome stopped dead in her tracks as she looked around, Sango and Miroku stopped as well they both sinced the demon as well, Yunikoon walked up to Inuyasha as she sniffed the air.

**"This smell is strong, it smells like a strong a demon." **She muttered.

**"Its Naraku's stench!"** Inuyasha growled.

**"What!?"** Yunikoon asked.

Inuyasha took off a head of them, the others quickly fallowed, Yunikoon had heard the stories they all shared about Naraku and she agreed to Inuyasha if they had ever encountered him she would let him fight and she wouldn't interfere unless needed. But this would be the first time she had seen him, or smelt him she let his sent in remembering it for any more encounters they would have with him. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, as the sent grew stronger, he touched an area just a head of him and was pushed back by a force field. The others stopped as well Kagome dropped down beside Inuyasha helping him up.

**"It figures he would have a force field around him!"** Inuyasha growled.

**"What are we going to do Inuyasha?"** Kagome asked.

Inuyasha smiled and pulled his sword from its sheath and everyone stepped back, he pulled the sword back and trusted it down strips of lighting cracking over it, smirking Inuyasha walked up to the force field and touched it again but was pushed back again. Kagome ran over to him putting her hand on his shoulder. Yunikoon sighed and walked over to the force field lifting her hand up.

**"Yunikoon don't!"** Miroku yelled.

Yunikoon stopped for a moment then shook her head and put her hand throw the shield then her arm but when she tried to pull herself back the force field pulled her all the way in, she was drug throw to the other side falling to the ground on the other side. Miroku and Sango stared at her as she looked back at them.

**"That isn't good, come back throw!"** Miroku announced.

**"How come she can go in!?"** Inuyasha growled.

**"Probably because its Naraku's plan!"** Miroku explained.

Yunikoon walked over to the force field and touched it but was thrown backwards she fell hard on her side scraping her arm and side, Yunikoon growled at the pain and laid there for a little bit, Inuyasha jumped up and throw another blow at the force field but nothing happen.

**"Gah, I… WANT… IN…. THERE!" **Inuyasha growled as he tried to enter it being thrown back again.

**"Inuyasha stop!"** Kagome yelled.

**"Yunikoon are you ok?"** Sango yelled.

Yunikoon sighed and pulled her hand down under her and pushed her self off the ground and sat up looking at her arm wiping off the dirt as she blew her bangs out of her face. Kagome sighed as she helped Inuyasha to his feet again. Yunikoon felt eyes on her again, it wasn't the others, it was someone else, she turned her head to the side and watched as Sesshomaru appeared at the barrier he stood on the same side as the others but he was out of sight of them, Yunikoon felt her heart jump at the sight of him. He looked at her and raised his hand touching the force field he couldn't enter either, it shocked him but he wasn't thrown back. He growled lowly and looked at his hand then looked back up at Yunikoon who had stood and was brushing herself off.

"YUNIKOON LOOK OUT!" Kagome yelled.

Yunikoon looked up and caught sight of a demon his bright red eyes stared at her, black curly hair flowed behind him as he landed on the ground in front of her. Yunikoon stepped back and grabbed her swords sheath and glared at him.

**"NARAKU!" **Inuyasha Growled.

Yunikoon jumped back at the yell as Naraku grinned.

**"What do you want!?"** She growled.

**"You."** Naraku smiled looking her over.

Yunikoon pulled her sword out and pointed it at him growling as she watched him walk closer to her, she watched closely till she heard the scratching of the shield being touched to the side of her witch meant Sesshomaru was trying to enter again. Yunikoon for a moment looked over to Sesshomaru who was now in the barrier. Felling his hand come at her Yunikoon looked back at Naraku and pushed his hand away with her sword, Naraku smiled and jumped at her she wasn't in time to stop him this time his hand touched her forehead and Yunikoon fell to her knees unable to move. Yunikoon began to breath hard trying to stand back up but her body wouldn't listen to her. Sesshomaru slowly walked up to the two. Naraku looked over at Sesshomaru and smiled. Inuyasha who was still trying to get in growled at the fact he had two enemies in front of him and couldn't get to them.

**"What did you do?"** Yunikoon growled.

**"It's a paralyzing herb, for demons.."** Naraku answered.

Sesshomaru looked down at Yunikoon as she struggled to try and stand. Naraku bent down and picked her up bridal style, Yunikoon unable to move her hands or legs turned her head away from him, and closed her eyes. Sesshomaru stared at her but didn't move the wind blowing his full white hair back.

**"Sesshomaru…."** Yunikoon muttered just as she passed out from the herb.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Into the Dark.**

Sesshomaru looked up as Naraku flew off and the shield broke down. Inuyasha ran up and growled as he watched Naraku fly off laughing.

**"Dame!"** Inuyasha growled.

Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru and drew his sword growling he moved in a fighting position pointing the tip of the blade at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned and looked at Inuyasha shook his head and keep on walking.

**"When did you turn into a cowered Sesshomaru!?"** Inuyasha growled.

**"I don't have time to teach you to fight."** Sesshomaru muttered.

Yunikoon awoke in a cave, she pushed her self up off the cold hard ground, lifted a hand to rub her head Yunikoon looked around not sure she where she was or what had just happen. Hearing footsteps Yunikoon looked over to the cave mouth.

**"Kohaku!?"** She announced.

Yunikoon stood and walked over to him dropping down in front of him she smiled, he cared a bowl of rice and a rawhide water pouch.

**"Do you remember me Kohaku?"** She muttered.

**"Yes I do miss Yunikoon, you are a friend of my sisters."** Kohaku said softly.

**"Why did you go with Naraku if you knew who Sango was?" **Yunikoon asked.

**"He has control over my body."** Kohaku answered.

**"What does Naraku want with you?" **Yunikoon muttered.

**"If he can keep my sister mad then she will fight raucously to save me." **Kohaku muttered.

**"So then she will get killed faster…. Kohaku if I could free you would you leave with me?" **Yunikoon asked looked him in the eyes.

**"Don't worry about me miss Yunikoon." **Kohaku muttered laying the food and water on the ground and turning to leave.

**Kohaku!" **Yunikoon announced trying to grab his arm but was shocked by the force field.

Yunikoon waited in the corner of the cave for it seemed like hours. She hugged her legs tightly and sighed as she looked at the ground. She heard many noises outside of the cave but she didn't know what they could be. She watched the light from outside flicker on the cave floor as she waited for someone to come to her.

_'What in the world could Naraku possibly want with me?'_ Yunikoon thought.

Yunikoon looked up as she heard the sound of someone coming into the cave. She growled low as she caught sight of Naraku entering the cave. Yunikoon stood and glared at him not wanting him anywhere near her she tried to move farther back into the cave but she couldn't move too much farther.

**"It would seem your healing powers don't work when your passed out, witch means they wont work when your dead."** Naraku muttered.

**"That's right little boy, my body wont use my horn while it isn't awake." **Yunikoon smiled.

**"Then I shall do the next best thing." **Naraku muttered.

Yunikoon looked at him confusingly before she noticed he was pulling something from his pocket and walking closer to her. Yunikoon growled and tired to move away but she had already backed herself in the corner.

"**INUYASHA!"** Kagome yelled.

"**GOOD REDINCE TO HER SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING ANYWAY!"** Inuyasha yelled back.

"**Sit boy…."** Kagome moaned.

"**Gah!"**

Inuyasha fell to the ground face first his ears twitching in annoyance. Kagome sighed and looked at him she was still sitting down.

"**I know you two didn't get along Inuyasha, but she is still a friend, and we can't leave her in Naraku's hands."** Kagome muttered.

Miroku opened the cloth over the doorway to the room he had gotten the group for the night, they was in a small hut in a small village, many villagers was outside farming their lands or doing their clothing. Sango entered the hut first Kirara close behind her, Then Miroku with Shippo on his shoulder.

"**Kagome is right Inuyasha."** Miroku muttered.

"**I KNOW THAT!"** Inuyasha jumped up growling.

"**AHHHHH DEMON!!"** A voice called in the village.

Inuyasha and Miroku was the first to turn and run outside, fallowed by Kagome and Sango. Inuyasha smiled at the chance to fight and get some of his frustration out he pulled his sword from its sheath and stood in a fighting stance pointing the sword in the direction of the noise.

They watched as Kagura came around the corner a small smile on her face. Inuyasha grinned.

**"Just who I wanted to see!" **Inuyasha smiled.

**"Oh, so you are happy to see me."** She smiled.

Kagome gasped as she grabbed Inuyasha's arm, Miroku and Sango looked blankly at what stood behind the wind sorceries, Inuyasha pulled back a bit and let got of his sword with one hand placing it over Kagome's and gripped it.


End file.
